Zootopia: Partners
by ES8345
Summary: Nick Wilde was used to having a partner; usually a partner in crime, but having switched to the right side of the law, he finds himself with a partner who would truly watch his back. Following a series of events, the fox begins to question his partnership with Judy. Is their partnership really only platonic, or are they destined to be partners in love?
1. Another Day on the Job

**A/N:** Upon seeing Zootopia and reading a crap ton of fanfictions (many of which fell into the category of crime noir), I was inspired to write my own. It is rated M, though not for what my fictions are usually rated M for. It's gonna get dark. There will be graphic descriptions of violence and sex.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Zootopia.

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Another Day on the Job**

Officer Nick Wilde was running as fast as vulpine legs could carry him through the crowded main thoroughfare of Savanna Central. His purpose was to catch up to his partner, Officer Judy Hopps, who was currently in pursuit of a mink who ran when they approached him.

* * *

"It's so hot," Judy complained as the high noon sun beat down on the crowded streets.

Nick snickered as he walked alongside his usually upbeat partner, "You didn't have to wear ballistic gear, silly bunny."

"I told Bogo that I would field test the new light armor," she said, "It's supposed to reflect heat while keeping the wearer safe from sharp objects."

"How's that working for you so far," he quipped.

She shot him a playful glare, "It's not as uncomfortable as the usual ballistic gear, but in 100° direct sunlight…"

"Roast bunny," he finished.

"Not funny," she said.

Just then, their radios beeped, and Clawhauser's voice came over the line, "Any officers in the vicinity of fifth and main in Savanna Central?"

Nick pressed the send button and responded, "This is Officer Wilde. Hopps and I are a half-block away."

"Roger that," the doughnut loving cheetah responded, "I got a report of suspicious activity in the alley behind the bus stop. Suspects are a white mink in a red hoodie and black sweats carrying a large red duffel bag, and a hyena wearing an all-black sweat suit."

"Copy that, Clawhauser," Judy said, "We're on it."

Nick and Judy picked up the pace as they headed to the next cross street. They turned the corner and made their way to the alleyway behind the aforementioned bus stop. Upon seeing two shapes deeper in the alley, they ducked in next to a dumpster. They were in fact a mink and hyena as Clawhauser described. They observed as the hyena handed the mink a roll of money in return for a plastic bag that seemed to contain a deep, blueish-purple powder. The two cops glanced at each other and nodded simultaneously.

"You take the hyena, and I'll take the mink," Judy whispered.

"You got it, Carrots," Nick responded before the two of them walked out of their cover, "Excuse me gentlemen; we'd like to have a word."

Upon hearing their approach, the two ne'er-do-wells turned to face them. The hyena immediately dropped the bag of contraband and turned to run, but Nick easily closed the distance before cuffing him to the nearby bus stop. The mink on the other hand, grabbed his duffel bag and took off into the crowded main street. Judy gave pursuit.

As he saw his partner round the corner, Nick radioed to dispatch, "Clawhauser, I need you to send some uniforms to the bus stop at the corner of fifth and main. I have a present for them. Officer Hopps is pursuing a suspected Howler dealer. I'm moving to assist. Copy?"

"Roger that, Nick," Clawhauser responded, "Fangmyer is in route to your location. You may proceed to assist your partner."

"Roger," Nick said, "Over."

Nick gave one last glance to his perp before running after Judy and her suspect.

* * *

The mink led Judy along the crowded sidewalks of Savanna Central. As it was a weekday afternoon, the streets were packed with various mammals as they went about their business, which made it all the more difficult for Judy to keep up with her mark. She only lost sight of him for a second before seeing him dart around the corner into an alley.

The mink was confident that he lost the tenacious rabbit in the hustle and bustle of the crowd, so it was to his surprise that he turned to find Judy bounding toward him. He reached into his bag.

"Freeze," she said as she pulled out her tranq gun and leveled it at him, "Drop the bag, put your paws behind your head and slowly turn around."

The mink dropped the bag and complied with her request by turning around.

The doe's eyes widened as she saw the mink's smirk and noticed the subtle remnants of purple powder under his nose.

The suspect's eyes began to dilate, and he lowered himself onto all fours. His smirk turned into a snarl as he let out a growl before lunging towards the armed rabbit.

Judy pulled the trigger on her dart gun, and the tranq went flying, but the mink, in his heightened state, dodged the projectile. The mink collided with her, claws out and maw agape. She brought up her left arm to block his jaws, as his flailing claws knocked her now useless weapon from her right paw; the force of the collision knocked her to the ground. The mink's teeth sank into her arm, but thankfully, the lightweight ballistic armor than she was wearing prevented his sharp canines from breaking the skin. She pulled her hind legs up to her torso before delivering a powerful kick to his abdomen, sending him flying backwards. Using the momentum from her kick, she regained her posture. He landed a few feet away, barely fazed by the counter. He once again lunged at her. This time, she planted her feet to absorb the blow, and once again blocked his gaping maw with the same arm. This time, she used his momentum to deflect him by rolling backwards and kicking him over her head. He soared over her and landed on the ground in a heap. She again stood up to face him.

Judy gasped as the mink once again stood up on all fours before growling. She absentmindedly rubbed her obviously bruised arm.

'His jaws aren't that strong, but one more bite like that, and I don't know if the armor will hold,' she thought to herself.

The mink lunged at her again, and again she brought up her arm for defense, only for the mink to fall to the ground before clearing the distance. She dropped her guard when she noticed an orange dart sticking out of his side. She turned to the alleyway entrance to see Nick standing there, holding his tranq gun. Upon realizing his partner's stare, Nick smiled before showing off by twirling his gun around and shoving it in its holster.

Nick walked over to Judy and the mink as she put cuffs on his sleeping form.

"Howlers?" Nick asked.

She nodded in response.

He put his paw on her shoulder, "You okay?"

"Yeah," she said, "Good news for Bogo; the armor works."

She held up her left arm and slid the ballistic gauntlet off, revealing a deep purple bruise under her fur, "It doesn't do much for blunt force though."

Nick winced at the sight, "That looks painful."

She nodded, "It'll be fine with a cold compress and a little rest."

The sound of sirens distracted them as a cruiser pulled into the alley. The door opened, and Wolford stepped out, "Fangmyer's got your hyena in processing. Any luck with the mink?"

Nick pointed to the unconscious predator.

"Was the tranq really necessary," he asked as he walked over to pick up the perp.

"He used powdered Night Howler," Judy said, "You may want to restrain him in case he wakes up."

"Will do," Wolford said as he opened the back and restrained the mink to the back seat, "You two better get back and file your reports."

"Sure thing Wolfy," Nick said.

Wolford nodded before getting back into the cruiser and heading to the precinct house.

"Before we head back, you want to grab a bite," Nick asked.

Judy nodded before reaffixing her gauntlet.

* * *

 **A/N:** I hope that this is s good introduction chapter. Chapter 2 will stet up the first arc, and Chapter 3 will get the story going.

Please review.


	2. A New Assignment

**A/N:** This is kind of a short chapter. It's purpose is to set up the rest of the arc which will really get moving in Chapter 3.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Zootopia.

* * *

 **Chapter 2: A New Assignment**

Two days had passed since the chase through Savanna Central. It was Friday afternoon, and Judy sat at her cubical, rubbing a topical painkiller onto her still bruised arm.

"It's still bothering you," Nick asked as he popped his head around the corner, "Did you ever get it checked out?"

She nodded, "Hairline fracture. They couldn't really do anything for it; just told me to keep it iced and use painkillers."

The fox shook his head, "So, you coming over for movie night tonight?"

"Of course," she said, "What are we watching?"

"I was thinking _Wreck-It Rhino_ ," Nick said, "I'm a sucker for the 'reformed bad guy' trope."

"Gee, I wonder why," she said sarcastically.

"Hopps. My office. Now," Chief Bogo's voice rang out over the bullpen.

"What does buffalobutt want," Nick asked.

"Who knows," she responded before slipping out of her chair, "I'd better go find out."

"Talk to you later then," Nick said as he turned back to his desk.

* * *

Judy walked up to her chief's office before knocking on the door.

"Come in Hopps," Bogo said.

She slid open the door and walked into the dimly lit room. Bogo was sitting at his desk, face buried in a packet of papers.

"How's your arm," he asked without looking up.

"It's getting better," she responded, "The lightweight ballistic gear worked very well. If I wasn't wearing that gauntlet, it would have been much worse."

Bogo nodded, "Congrats on the collar. We've been keeping an eye on Martin Mink for a few months now. This was his third run in with law enforcement. The first two times had to do with distributing illegal stimulants. It was only a matter of time before he moved up to pushing something like Howlers."

"I hadn't realized that Howler use had become a problem," she said.

"Ever since you and Wilde took down Bellweather, and the Night Howler effect became public knowledge, various drug traffickers have begun experimenting with different ways to harness the effect," Bogo explained, "Up until now, ingestion and injection have been the most common means of use, but it seems from your report that Martin has found a way to crush the plant into a powder to inhale. Hopefully, in taking down Martin, we've stopped the flow of this new danger."

Judy nodded in response.

"But you're not here to discuss that case," Bogo said, "I called you here to discuss a request form that I found in my incoming reports file."

He held up the paper that he was looking over when Judy entered. It was a form with Judy's name written across the top, followed by a written appeal.

"You want to take the detective's exam," he said matter-of-factly, "and you want my recommendation."

"Yes sir," she said.

Bogo laid down the paper before crossing his arms and leaning back in his chair.

"It is impossible for me, or anyone else in this precinct, or all of ZPD for that matter, to discount your effectiveness," he said, "You are, by any definition, a good cop, and I have no problem seeing you being promoted within the department's hierarchy. The hard truth, however is that you are still very inexperienced. You've only just had your first anniversary working here, and while that year lead to you uncovering not one, but two political conspiracies, solving 14 missing mammal cases, and apprehending many suspects, I cannot recommend you for the detective exam… yet."

By this point, Judy's eyes were downcast to the floor, her ears drooping slightly, "What more do I have to do?"

"There's one aspect of detective work that you have zero experience in," Bogo explained, "Solo undercover work."

She glanced up at him expectantly.

"Luckily for you, I have a case that may remedy that," he said, causing her ears to perk up, "A missing mammals case with an undercover aspect that requires a mammal of your specific qualities."

"I'll take it," she said without hesitation.

"It'll be dangerous," he said, "You'll be undercover without any backup, and before I tell you anymore, you have to sign this."

He slid a contract in front of her.

"It's a nondisclosure contract," he explained, "The mayor's office is afraid of causing mass panic, so I was told to keep this under wraps until we make major headway in the case."

Judy picked up a pen and signed her name to the contract, "Read me in."

Bogo nodded as he slipped the contract into a file and put it in a cabinet. He then retrieved a thick manila envelope and laid it on the desk in front of them. He opened it and spread five packets across the tabletop. Each one was a missing mammal reports with a picture stapled to the top sheet.

"See the pattern," he asked.

"They're all female lagomorphs," she said, "Different species, but very similar. Any other similarities?"

"They were all employed by the same establishment," he said, "And they were all reported missing by their employer."

He pulled out another file, "Felipe le Roux. He owns the club at which they were employed."

"Club?"

"It's called 'The Warren,'" Bogo said, "It's an 'adult' establishment in Tundratown."

At the word 'adult,' a blush lit up on Judy's cheeks, "You mean…"

"The missing does are all exotic dancers," he said.

"Please don't tell me that you want me to go undercover as a stripper," she said.

He laughed, "Not unless you want to. No, they're currently hiring wait staff, and since you fit the profile of the victims, you're the perfect choice for a covert op."

"Okay," Judy said, "I don't recognize his species."

"He's a wolverine," Bogo explained, "A predator that originated from the tundra, which is why he's set up in Tundratown."

Judy nodded, "If I agree to do this, when does the assignment begin?"

"I have an officer on standby to set you up with a legend as well as a safe house in Tundratown for you to use as soon as you need it," Bogo said, "The assignment is simply information gathering. You'll only need to be undercover for a couple of weeks at most; basically just long enough to determine whether or not le Roux has a paw in causing the victims to disappear."

"And Nick? What will he be doing?"

"Your partner will be briefed that you are embarking on a solo undercover operation that is classified as 'need-to-know,'" he explained, "That means that he'll be kept in the dark as to the details of your assignment unless it becomes necessary for him to know otherwise."

Judy nodded.

"Right. So, let's set you up with your temporary identity," Bogo said.

He picked up his phone and quickly dialed a number, "We're ready for you Bernard."

A few seconds later, the office door opened and a honey badger walked in.

"Hopps, this is Inspector Bernard Wiley," Bogo introduce the badger, "He's led more undercover operations than any other officer in Precinct One."

"It's an honor, sir," Judy said, saluting.

Wiley looked her over from head to toe, "You sure about this chief? Her whole demeanor just screams, 'look at me, I'm a cop.'"

Judy bit back a retort while leveling a glare at the senior officer.

"I believe in Officer Hopps' ability," Bogo said.

"Whatever you say boss," the badger said before turning back to face Judy and dropping a binder onto the desk. He opened the cover, "For the duration of your op, you'll be Alexis O'Hare. You've just moved to Zootopia from Bunnyburrow and are desperate for work. You saw their help wanted ad, and since you come from a large family, you're used to being in demanding situations. This next part is important, so pay attention; one other common trait that ties the missing does together is that they are familial outcasts, so you're also going to adopt that character trait. If Felipe questions you about any relationships, you have none. Are you getting all of this?"

Judy nodded before laying back her ears, making herself a little smaller and acting a little timid. She also added just a little bit of a country drawl to her voice, "My name is Alexis O'Hare. I just moved to Zootopia 'cause I had a fallin' out with my folks. I really need a job, and I saw your ad for wait staff. I'm sure I can handle any rushes since I used to help take care of my 200 brothers and sisters."

She perked up her ears and changed her voice back to normal, "How was that?"

"Don't get cocky," Wiley said as Bogo smirked, "I think you may be ready. One more thing though; you will be required to check in with me every twelve hours. If you miss two consecutive check ins, I'll send in the cavalry."

"Which will include your partner," Bogo added.

Judy nodded, "When do I start?"

"There's a taxi outside to take you to the Tundratown safe house," Wiley explained, "It's fully furnished with everything you need for your mission. In leaving now, you'll arrive at the safe house around midnight. Tomorrow, you'll call Felipe and set up an interview. Hopefully, you can get started by the end of the weekend."

"Before I leave, I have to talk to Nick," she said.

"Remember Hopps, 'need-to-know,'" Bogo reiterated.

She nodded and saluted to both of them before leaving the office. She walked into the bullpen, to her cubical before gathering a few things.

Nick popped his head around the corner, "You were gone for a while. What's up?"

"I got an assignment that I have to leave for immediately," she said, "I'm sorry Nick, but we're going to have to cancel movie night."

"So what's the assignment?" he asked.

"Solo op," she said, "Again, I'm sorry, but that's all I can say. I believe Bogo's exact words were 'need-to-know.' He said that you'd be briefed on everything later."

"That's not cryptic at all," he said sarcastically. She opened her mouth to respond, but he cut her off, "Don't apologize again. I get it. It's an important operation that you can't talk about. Just stay safe."

At that, the fox knelt down and wrapped his arms around her in a comforting hug. Judy wasted no time in returning it, "I will. I promise."

* * *

Please review.


End file.
